Camille Winship
is the daughter of Jack and Claire Winship and the twin sister of Lena Winship. The Story In Camille, Camille is riding on a school bus in 2011 when it suddenly veers off the road and plunges over the dam. Four years later, Camille, looking no different, is seen climbing over the guard rail and back onto the road. Visibly shaken, she begins walking home to Caldwell, Washington. Upon arriving, she raids the refrigerator. She is heard by her mother, Claire, who is astonished to see her. Camille remembering nothing about the accident and believing that it's four years earlier, makes herself a sandwich. She asks Claire is okay and Claire pretends that everything is normal. Camille asks where Lena is and Claire tells her that she's at a friend's house. Camille tells her that she'll clean up later and goes upstairs. While Camille is taking a bath, Claire calls Jack and tells her that Camille is there. He knocks on the door saying Lena's name. Hearing Camille's voice, he opens the door and Camille tells a stunned Jack to get out. After she's done, she comes downstairs and asks her parents if anything's wrong. Camille comments that what happened to her was weird and that maybe she should see a doctor. Jack caresses her face and Claire gives Camille a hug. Camille comments that they're both acting weird. Claire calls her friend, Peter Lattimore, to come over and talk to Camille. Amazed that Camille is back, Peter, a psychologist, talks to Camille about the accident. Camille is unaware that she had an accident and Peter tells her that sometimes the brain blocks out trauma to protect itself. He tells her that the memories can return when the person is better equipped to deal with them. Peter tells her that he'll be available when she's ready to talk. Camille then goes to bed but says that she feels tired but doesn't think she can sleep. Later, Camille hears Lena sneaking in. Camille knocks through the wall and a confused Lena knocks back. Camille then goes into Lena's room. The two identical twin sisters are stunned: Camille is back and looks the same, Lena is older. Lena loudly screams for Claire and Camille kneels and begins to cry. Claire comes in and embraces Camille while Lena watches in horror. In 2011, it is revealed that Camille doesn't want to go on her school field trip and tries to get out of it. She thinks it's unfair that she has to go when Lena, who's playing sick, gets to stay home. Later, while she's on the bus, she can feel that her sister is having sex with Ben Lowry. Suddenly, Camille gets out of her seat and runs to the bus door. She bangs on the door demanding to be let out. The bus driver then sees a little boy in the road and swerves to miss him. The bus then goes through the guard rail and over the dam into the water. Family Lena Winship - Twin sister Jack Winship - Father Claire Winship - Mother Friends Peter Lattimore - Family friend Ben Lowry - Crush